User talk:Farbas
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Battles Forever Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sign ups for Tourney 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SagitariusFTW97 (Talk) 18:47, September 12, 2011 K You can go back now. FAST! Somebody is going to destroy the world!! IT`S ME! WHUAHAHAHA 17:17, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Salut Farbas , je doit te dire que j'ai supprimé ta photo de Medium Elicop , car il n'était pas dans la gallerie , comme demandé mais , il lui faut en plus sa propre page. Charlie By the Power of Earth and Light we shall win ! 15:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Et de plus c'est ton premier avertissement. Salut , je les ai mis dans leurs catégories -Charlie By the power of earth and light we shall win! 17:57, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Farbas , you need to look at how pages that aren't your own are constructed , on yours there are no Information Sections or Game Sections , if , by the third of November , they are not all like the rest, they will be deleted , GOT IT? Anyway , I am glad that you have taken time out of your day to make those Bakugan. -Charlie By the power of earth and light we shall win! 13:10, October 30, 2011 (UTC) That , is your Job and I if you don't want to do it , then should I delete them now? By the power of earth and light we shall win! 16:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Get on the chat. By the power of earth and light we shall win! 19:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that it is not done correctly and I'd like to talk to you on the Chat please. By the power of earth and light we shall win! 19:22, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll give you today Farbas , look at the pages I made, and also , I did Neo Helios. The part where you describe the Bakugan is called "Information" and not "Description" don't ask why , thats just the way it is. The "Game" section goes under that and the abilities are in that section aswell in "Heading 3"(Abilities should be written in Heading 3).Look at my pages I say , here is a link to Tyrannorex if it doesn't work , just search his name. But Farbas , I tell you again , if it is not done by tomorrow , I'll give you a 2 day block and I'll delete your pages. -Have a good day , GET TO WORK Charlie 09:30, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey , Farbas , I was wondering if the position of Admin would interest you as you work a lot on the wikia and have made a lot of pages Have a lovely -Charlie By the power of earth and light we shall win! 07:05, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes , I'm still here , whats the problem? You not being able to compose a page correctly? By the power of earth and light we shall win! 16:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) BTW , second Warning. All of the ones that look like they're made with Bionicle , and just out of interest , what program did you use to make them? By the power of earth and light we shall win! 17:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC)